No Longer Dreams
by sarcasticromantic0494
Summary: Hermione is fed up with Ron. He doesn't love her, he doesn't even like her. Who will she turn to? HGSS Some fluff Rated T for language towards the end. WARNING! Ron Basher. If you don't like, don't read.


No Longer Dreams

Hermione Granger closed her eyes and sat on the bed. She imagined that she was in his arms, clinging to him as if she would never let go. She kissed his lips softly at first, merely brushing them up against hers. He then kissed her passionately, his hands moving slowly up and down her back, massaging her gently. Her arms snaked up and around his neck, pulling him to her until there was no gap between them. She loved this feeling, even if it was imagined. She knew this feeling by heart, even though it was imagined. She sighed to herself, because she knew it could never happen. Especially not while she was with _him_.

She knew that Ron and she were never meant to be. She knew in her heart that she did not love him, and that he did not love her, no matter how much she wanted to believe him. Yet, while she knew this, she chose to ignore it. She chose to let her feelings go, and to learn to deny what she knew. Don't ask her why, she just did. Perhaps it was the fact that he was supposed to be a friend. But what good was a friend if he had to pretend to love her. What good was a friend if he chose to avoid her, or if he was too weak to admit that he detested every aspect of her? It was one of the few things she didn't have the answer to. She just didn't know what to do. Should she stay? Should she say something? Or should she just leave?

Even though she didn't know what to do, she still knew one thing. She was fed up with Ron. She wanted things to change. But how?

She didn't know just yet, but she would find out.

THAT'S IT! She had had it! She was leaving!

_The Night Before _

_Ron stormed in, or should she say stumbled in. He was as drunk as an alcoholic on holiday. No surprise there, really. He was one._

_Hermione rushed over to help him stand up right. He, of course, pushed her away._

"_Stop it! Get your hands off of me! I don't need your help!" Ron slurred._

"_Well, fine! Fine! If that's the how you feel, then you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Hermione exclaimed. She let go of him and he fell to the ground._

"'_Mione! How dare you let me fall?" Ron shouted._

"_Would you make up your mind already?"_

"_No! You're not the boss of me, you filthy _mudblood_!"_

"_How dare you? How _dare_ you call me a mudblood? You, Ronald Bilius Weasley, are an indescribable, cold-hearted, _git_! You never loved me! Hell, nowadays, you don't even _like _me! I can't believe you!" Hermione stormed out of the room and up to her bedroom, where she decided what she was going to do about it._

_She was going to leave. Yep. Leave. Plain and Simple. She was going to leave her entire life with Ron behind, because he was an indespicable GIT! And he didn't even know it._

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

Hermione waited until Ron left for work. At that time, she began packing all of her things. After she packed, she transfigured one of her books into a small cooler, because she was unsure of exactly where she would go. She raided the fridge for still-edible food and packed her cooler full. After she did all of this, she did the hardest part.

She wrote the letter. The damned letter.

_Ronald,_

_This is it. I can't take it anymore. I don't love you any more, and you sure as hell don't love me! Don't even say you do, because I know you don't. Shit, Ron. You don't even fucking LIKE me anymore. Do you even know what you called me last night? You called me a fucking mudblood! That's worse than calling me a bitch. We're over, end of story. Don't come looking for me, because you won't find me. Have a nice life._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

With that done, and everything packed, she was done. She shrunk the suitcase and cooler so that they fit in her pocket and walked out. She just walked out the front door.

After she was a good fifty yards away, she apparated to Diagon Alley. She knew that this would be where she would find him.

She ran to the store that he now owned and calmed herself before entering.

As she walked through the door, her breath hitched as she saw him at the shelf. His back was turned towards her, and he was reapplying the label to the product. Her heart pounded against her chest, as if trying to come out. Her hands became sweaty as she began to walk towards him.

Stopping when she was only a couple of steps away from him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes," came the slow drawl of his voice.

"Severus?" Hermione spoke at last. Severus spun around so that he was now face to face with Hermione.

"Miss Granger, what, may I ask, are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I left Ron."

"Congratulations, Miss Granger, but why tell me?"

"Don't play dim, Severus. You know why."

"Indeed. Well, I should probably inform you that I am no longer interested in loving."

"Oh," Hermione squeaked. Her face became red. She backed off and turned around. Tears began to glisten on her face.

"Hermione, what I meant was that I was no longer interested in loving anyone BUT you," He spun her around and kissed her passionately. As the kiss broke, she spoke.

"Really?"

"Undoubtedly," He replied, kissing her softly and then more passionately.

She melted into his embrace as she realized that her dreams were no longer dreams.


End file.
